bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Luzi41
2002 Mein bester Freund offenbarte mir während einer Reise in Italien seine Begeisterung für Bionicle. Als ich mir dann auch einen Bionicle Kaufte (es war Toa Lewa Nuva) um mitspielen zu können, vielen mir meine Nui Rama wieder (an die ich vorher gar nicht gedacht hatte) ein und mein Bionicle Fieber entflammte. Unerklärlicher weise Schafte ich es noch in diesem Jahr mir alle Toa Mata und alle Bohrok und Bohrok Va (+Titanen) zu besorgen. Mama unterstützte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch und weil ihr die Turaga so gefielen ersteigerte sie mir bei Ebay. 2003 Ich meine es noch gar nicht erwähnt zu haben, doch am wichtigsten bei Bionicle sind mir schon immer die Matoraner gewesen. Ich bezeichnete 2003 damals als Matoranajahr und war überglücklich, denn sechs von ihnen kamen als Kohlispieler und auch noch zwei mit den Titanen heraus. Doch das Jahr hielt noch eine andere Überwaschung bereit: den ersten Film, denn ich mir sogar als Premiere im Kino ansah (wo ich auch noch Turahk gewann). 2004 Die Bilder der neuen Bionicle verwirrten mich sehr und ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt noch Bionicle sein, doch da es wieder Matoraner gab, die mich mir sofort besorgte, kaufte ich mir einen Toa doch, damit ich besser Spielen konnte und in Windeseile waren alle zweifel verschwunden und die Toa Metru eroberten mein Zimmer. Mama und Papa werten jedoch die Vahki erfolgreich ab in dem sie mir einredeten sie seinen blöd. Zur Premiere (falls es überhaupt eine gab) von Bionicle zwei kam ich nicht aber der Film war natürlich bald als DVD im Regal zu finden. Von allen Bionicle Filmen mag ich ihn am wenigsten. 2005 Zu diesem Jahr habe ich nicht so viel zu sagen, nur dass langsam meine Begeisterung für Bionicle langsam sank und ich mir deutlich weniger kaufte. Der Film geviel mir sehr gut, ich kann nicht verstehen das andere ihn so Kritisieren, er ist mein zweit Lieblings-Film. 2006 Ich interessierte mich kaum noch für Bionicle. Zusätzlich war ich enttäuscht das es keinen Film mehr gab. Fast alle Sets die Unten aufgelistet sind habe ich mir 2008 & 2009 nach gekauft. 2007 Da meine Lieblingsfarbe Hell grün ist und es bis dorthin wenige Bionicle in dieser Farbe gegeben hatte besorgte ich mir Nocturn. Mehr auch nicht, denn meine Interesse an Bionicle war am Tiefpunkt angelangt, obwohl ich gegen Winter anfing Karzahni und Lesovikk, welche ja auch Hell grün waren, sehr zu mögen. Alle anderen Sets habe ich mir in den Jahren 2007 und 2008 nach gekauft. 2008 Ich fand Karzahni ganz toll, welchen ich in einem ShopatHome entdeckt hatte. Durch ihn war meine Interesse an Bionicle wider geweckt. Ich begann zu sparen, meine Eltern bekamen das mit und kauften ihn mir, ohne das ich etwas davon wusste, für meinen Geburtstag. Ich ahnte davon nichts und war überglücklich, als ich ein letztes Exemplar (sogar noch runter gesetzt) im Legostore fand. Ich wollte es mir kaufen, doch mein Papa verhinderte es und erklärte mir, dass meine Eltern schon einen Karzahni für meinen Geburtstag gekauft hatten. Schließlich kaufte ich mir stattdessen Lesovikk. Meine Begeisterung für Bionicle war wieder geweckt, und ich schaffte es mir alle Barakki vor meinen Geburtstag zu kaufen. Da ich also im Frühjahr 2008 noch mit den Bionicle von 2007 beschäftigt war hatte ich kein Geld mehr um die Phantoka zu kaufen. In den Sommerferien flog ich nach Amerika, und kaufte mir Mazeka. Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht, denn ich hatte vor mir alle Phantoka, die Av- und Schattenmatoraner sowie Muntran & Vican und Icarax im Legoland zu kaufen. Diese hatten sie aber nicht, sie waren alle ausverkauft. Ich bekam sie dann trotzdem ihm Legostore. Die Mistika und Powerflieger fand ich total daneben, ich habe mir nie einen gekauft und ich werde mir auch nie einen kaufen. 2009 Da ich immer noch nicht alle Figuren von 2006 hatte war ich erst mal damit beschäftigt diese zukaufen, doch irgendwann fand ich Bara Magna einfach besser und begann mir die Glatorian Legends zu besorgen. Die Agori hatte ich mir schon alle um Ostern herum schneken lassen. Auf einer Reise nach England hoffte ich, den Kaxium V3 erwerben zu können, mein Lieblingsfahrzeug. Ich war schwer enttäuscht als sie den noch nicht hatten, nur alle anderen Fahrzeuge. Als ich wieder zu hause war schaffte ich es ihn mir ihn nach Deutschland zu bestellen. Langsam wanderten auch alle Glatorian Legends und der Baranus V7 in meine Sammlung. Dann erschienen die Sammelkarten, ich fand sie gut und kaufte mir 20 Packungen. Anschließend kam Die Legende Erwacht heraus, der Film gefiel mir sehr gut. Werbepromos/Guys Eines Tage sah ich mir auf Brickset eine Liste aller Bionicle an, weil ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatte. Dort fand ich aber kleine Sets, von den ich gar nichts wusste. Ich fand heraus das sie mal als Werbung verschenkt wurden, Guy genannt wurden und nicht im Handel erhältlich waren. Damit war die Sache für mich zu Ende, denn schon nach wenigen suchen bemerkte ich das es fast unmöglich ist sie zu kaufen. Trotzdem fand ich sie toll und als ich mal bei Ebay durchstöberte entdeckte ich einen Store der mir mein Lieblings Guy (Bad Guy 06). Natürlich kaufte ich ihn (trotz des hohen Preises) sofort. Der Anbieter hatte noch mehr Guys und schließlich suchte ich bis ich einen weiteren Laden kannte, der einige Guys verkaufte. Inzwischen besitze ich folgende Guys: * Bad Guy 06 * Duracell Bad Guy 06 * Alle vier Quick Guys * Good Guy 06 * Function 07 * Bad Guy 07 Meine Projekte hier im Wiki Meine Projekte hier im ToW: * Bara Magna * Matoraner * Rahi * Pflanzen * Planeten * Piraka Meine Bionicle-Spiele * Quest for the Toa: Kommentar: Mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel. Es ist schön Farbenfroh, gibt einen großen Einblick in die Matoraner Welt auf Mata Nui, umfasst eine Prima Story, und dass Beste, man Kann sich einen Matoraner selber bauen! Fortschritt: Durchgespielt * Bionicle Heros Kommentar: Wieder schöne Landschaft, leider aber keine Matoraner, dafür wieder bessere Musik und es hat leider nichts mit der Story zu tun. Fortschritt: Durchgespielt * Quest for Makuta Kommentar: Spannendes und tolles Brettspiel, leider ist Makuta nur etwas schwach geraten. * Bionicle the Quest Game Kommentar: Das aller beste Brettspiel, nur schade, dass man sich die Karten jedes mal neu übersetzen muss. Meine Bionicle--Bücher Ich besitze 13 Bionicle Bücher: Bionicle Adventures: * 3#: The Darkness Below * 5#: Voyage of Fear * 6#: Maze of Shadow Bionicle Legends: * 1#: Island of Doom (mein Lieblingsbuch) * 2#: Dark Destiny * 3#: Power Play * 4#: Lagacy of Evil Bionicle Legenden: * 1#: Stadt der Verlorenen * 2#: Gefangenden der Grube Bionicle Guids & Mini-Bücher: * Dark Hunters * Rahi Beats * Bionicle: Matoran Schlorastic Readers: * Journaly of Takanuva (fand ich überhaupt nicht gut) Meine Meinung zu Bara Magna Als ich davon hörte, dass 2009 die Story in ein neues Universum wechseln würde, war ich total enttäuscht und wollte mit dem Bionicle-Sammeln aufhören. Die Bilder von den Sets, die dann raus kamen, fand ich aber gut ich ich beschloss auf die Story, den Film und die Sommersets zu warten, bis ich die Entscheidung treffen würde, ob ich weiter Kaufe oder nicht. Ich fand die Idee mit dem neuen Universum langsam ganz gut, weil mir dass Matoraner-Universum langsam zu Bunt wurde. Die Sommersets und Fahrzeuge fand ich ganz gut, und da die Story bis dort hin auch gut war, begann ich mit dem Kaufen. Dann kamen erste abschnitte aus dem Film heraus, und auch diese gefielen mir gut. Doch als den der Anschnitt mit dem Kampf von Ackar und Strakk herauskam, stand noch einmal alles auf der Kippe, den die Animation gefiel mir nicht. Man hatte es im "Mondscheinlicht" in den ersten Ausschnitten nicht gesehen, doch sie wirkte nicht so gut wie die aus den ersten drei Filmen. Außer dem hatte ich erwartet das die Agori nicht alle gleich aussehen (Hier zu die Bilder am Rand). Aber nachdem ich mir den Ausschnitt zum 100 mal angesehen hatte, merkte ich, dass die Animation doch nicht so schlecht war. Ich fand sie dann irgend wann sogar ganz gut und ich fand sie passte zum "wilden" Bara Magna. Da die Story auch weiterhin super blieb, entschloss ich mich endgültig mich auf den Film riesig zu freuen, und die Figuren wie ein Irrer zu kaufen. Der nächsten Clip überzeugte mich dann ganz. Abstimmungen Welchen Agori mögt ihr am meisten??? Metus Kirbold Tarduk Berix Kirbraz Scodonius Raanu Crotesius Kyry Atakus Shamad Zesk |}